Enamorando a una Serpiente
by Paoolah Parkinson Black
Summary: es tan dificil tratar de enamorar un corazón que no cree más en el amor,gracias a un amor que juraba ser para siempre... Pero en el corazón nunca se decide a quien amar. DM&HG HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_** espero que les guste esta historia que ya llebaba mucho tiempo en mi computadora y no me decia si subirla o no. Como sabe todos los Personajes son de J.K lo de más simplemente salio de mi cabeza.**_

_**Espero sus Reviews!**_

_**Enamorando a Una Serpiente**_

Harry Potter POV:

Era muy temprano cuando Ron me despertó recordándome que teníamos entrenamiento de Quidditch. Estaba agotado habíamos estado entrenando toda la semana y haber cortado con Ginny hace poco me hacía sentir incomodo con la presencia de Ron y no hablaba mucho ni con él ni con Hermione ya que bueno me había confesando algo que todavía no lo entendía muy bien.

Llegamos Ron y yo al campo de Quidditch y justo los slytherin iban saliendo de entrenamiento. Draco como siempre iba con un aire de superioridad delante de Zabbini y de Pucey. Desvié mi mirada de ellos, lo menos que quiera era tener una pelea y mucho menos con ellos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a las gradas cuando en la última Fila vi a una niña cubriendo su cara con las manos y el cabello largo y con un negro hermoso caía ligeramente sobre su cara. Sentí curiosidad por saber quién era y claro porque lloraba. Iba a subir las gradas ya que mi equipo aun no llegaba, pero Ron me detuvo antes de subir y giro mi cabeza hacia los Slytherin.

-Draco, tu sabes porque llora Parkinson ¿Cuándo nos vas a contar que pasa entre ustedes?

- Ya les dije que no es su problema, esto es entre Parkinson y yo. – Dirijo su mirada hacia Pansy- Parkinson deja de llorar, estás haciendo todo una escenita, nos vemos en una hora, ¡un hora!

Espere hasta que los slytherin abandonaran el campo para poder acercarme a Parkinson, sabía que probablemente ella me golpearía o me tiraría de las gradas, pero estaba tan débil que sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella y darle un enorme abrazo. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, Ella dejo de sollozar cuando sintió mi presencia, se limpio los ojos aun con la cabeza agachada, saco unos prendedores de su bolsa se los acomodo perfectamente en su largo cabello, impidiendo que este regresara a su cara y volteo a verme, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, me sonrió débilmente como si le costara trabajo sonreír, pero sentí una sonrisa verdadera. Me senté a su lado pero justo como me senté, ella se paro rápidamente y bajo corriendo las gradas.

-Harry, ¿Qué le dijiste que se bajo corriendo? – me pregunto Ron cuando baje las gradas

-nada, solo salió corriendo.

-¿Pues bueno ya vamos a entrenar o vas a ir a buscar a Parkinson…?- dijo Ginny altaneramente

-¿buscarla? Pobre se veía muy triste… Ginny te encargo el entrenamiento solo por hoy, prometo que te lo pagaré- le grite cuando ya iba a la mitad de las canchas

Busque a Parkinson por todos lados, en el gran salón, en la torre de astronomía, en la biblioteca ¡en todos lados! Pero ella no aparecía hasta que oi unos sollozos en el baño donde Myrtle la llorona suele estar, bueno era obvio que se oirían los sollozos, pero algo me decía que Parkinson estaba ahí, entre y vi a Myrtle recostada en el lavabo justo en el cual años atrás habíamos abierto la cámara de los secretos.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces en un baño de mujeres? – grito Pansy desde el rincón

-mmm bueno Parkinson es que te vi muy triste, y quería ver si te podía ayudar…

-esa no fue mi pregunta…

-ash Pansy, nadie entra aquí asi que deja a MI novio Harry, el puede entrar cuando quiera… - me sonrió pícaramente

- Pansy… ¿puedo llamarte asi?

- no, no puedes… ¿Qué quieres? Ver como una serpiente es débil, pues aunque no lo creas nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, no solo somos malos y creídos como la mayoría de la gente cree que somos. Si quieres puedes tomarme una foto para que lo publiquen en el profeta, "una serpiente llorando" – dijo alzando las manos- ¿o prefieres que salga en la revista de tu amiga Lunática?

- tranquila Parkinson, solo quiero ayudarte…

-¿ayudarme? ¡Tu amiga sangre sucia ya ayudo mucho!

-¿Hermione? ¿Pero que te hizo?

-claro que Granger, no sabía que tenias otra amiga sangre sucia…, ella y el estúpido de Draco… - guardo silencio por unos segundos y empezó a llorar de nuevo

-Pansy- tome su brazo y su capa se subió un poco y note un moretón muy grande- ¿Fue MALFOY?

-¡no me llames Pansy! Y no, no fue Draco, me golpee con la puerta…

- no te noto muy segura, pero si no me quieres decir que te paso no me digas, solo dime que te hizo Hermione, ¿es porque anda con Draco?

-¿lo sabes?- me contesto más tranquila, se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus piernas tiernamente

-si, Hermione me lo confeso hace poco… ¿estás celosa de ella?

-¡por Merlín Potter! Que tonterías… yo celosa de una sangre sucia ¡nunca!

-¿entonces…?

-Te recuerdo que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y me voy porque se me hace tarde para ver a Draco.

**_En verdad espero que les guste. me encantaria ver sus reviews viendo que piensan. _**

**_besos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**me alegra ver sus reviews y todo eso, y claro saber el hecho de que les gusta esta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo que para mí esta un poco fuerte... **

**Espero sus reviews viendo que opinan del capitulo & de la historia.**

Pansy Parkinson Pov:

Ya no llegaba se me hacia tarde para encontrarme con Draco, todo era por culpa de Potter, ¿Qué demonios le importa cómo me siento? Es el mejor amigo de mi peor enemiga, seguro Granger lo mando para saber si en verdad me había alejado por fin de Draco como ellos querían… ¡Pero no! Les costara que yo le deje el camino fácil, tendrán que luchar si en verdad quieren que yo los deje en paz. Me había costado mucho tiempo admitir que yo sentía algo más por Draco que solo su amistad de años, tantos años que no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo vi. Siempre fue un caballero conmigo, se comportaba de lo más lindo pero ahora que me confesó su amor con Hermione no supe como tomarlo y el ah cambiado mucho conmigo.

Pensé que ya no llegarías Panss, tienes suerte, Draco no ah llegado aún, anda pasa- dijo Goyle cuando llegue a la sala común

Gracias Goyle ¿no te dijo a donde iba?

Creo que con Granger, algo por el estilo iba a ir a la biblioteca…

¿Draco, en la biblioteca? ¡Obvio que es por Granger! Pero ya se tardo… ¡ash! Mejor me voy a mi recamara...

Quédate ahí Parkinson – Dijo Draco tan serio que no dude ni un momento en quedarme donde me había dicho

¡¿y esta que hace aquí? No puede estar aquí….

Esta tiene nombre, se llama Hermione y no le hables asi, es mi novia y la respetas ¿entendido?

Ok si como quieras, ¿Cómo puedes juntarte con una sangre sucia?

¡te dije que la respetes! – Dijo Draco Colocando su varita de una forma amenazadora en mi dirección

Basta Draco, no hace falta que la amenaces, seguro ella entenderá por las buenas ¿verdad Pansy?

Draco aun seguía apuntándome con la varita, jamás lo había visto tan a la defensiva, solo cuando veía a Potter… ¡Potter! Espero que Draco aun no sepa que Potter me estuvo persiguiendo. Draco bajo la varita y le sonrió a Hermione de una forma increí sentamos todos en la sala a platicar un poco como en los viejos tiempos solo que ahora había una Gryffindor ahí. Cuando la sangre sucia hablaba por más estupidez que decía me ahorraba mis comentarios, lo último que quiera eran más problemas con Draco. Solo que a Draco se le ocurrió empezar a besarla tan apasionadamente como yo siempre me imagine que serian mis besos con él, solo que ahora se los daba a una sangre sucia, Salí de la sala común esperando que nadie me notara, pero Draco lo hizo, solo se despidió de mi con la mano y volvió su mirada a los ojos de Hermione.

Cuando ya iba un poco lejos de la sala, empecé a llorar me dolía tanto ver a Draco haciendo las cosas que yo me moría por hacer con él y el las hacía con Granger. Me puse a correr tratando de llegar lo más lejos pero sin querer golpee mi brazo contra un candelabro y este había provocado otro moretón justo debajo del que tenia, iba mirando mi moretón cuando choque con alguien.

-¿Parkinson? ¿Otra vez llorando?

-¡Deja de molestarme Potter! ¿Qué tanto te importa como estoy? Seguro iras a decirle todo a Hermione, y Para tu información ya no estoy llorando…

Pero lo estuviste se nota en tus ojos ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¿Quién te lo hizo?

-nadie, me acabo de pegar con el candelabro, no es nada serio… ahora quítate de mi camino

-ahora te oigo más segura, ¿Pero que te paso en el otro?

-¡nada! Harry enserio no quiero más problemas con Draco

¿Harry? ¿Tú puedes llamarme Harry Pero yo no te puedo llamar Pansy? – Rió tiernamente- ¿Por qué te causaría problemas con Malfoy? … ¿ya tienes problemas con Malfoy? Enserio Parkinson ten por seguro que no le diré nada a Hermione

Lo siento se me olvida llamarte Potter, ¿aún te preguntas porque me causarías problemas con Draco? Sabes que te odia, tanto como tú a él y si me ve contigo seguro me mata, y si tengo problemas con Draco… ahora que ya te dije lo que querías saber me das permiso, tengo que irme…

Aún no me has dicho como te hiciste el moretón, si te da pena que te vean conmigo podemos usar esto, pero ven vamos al jardín- dijo sacando una capa horrible de su bolsa

¿crees que tu capa horrible evitara que nos vean? ¡Potter si no te quitas de…

Guarda silencio, es una capa de invisibilidad…. Nadie nos vera, asi que no grites o se darán cuenta. Ahora si cuéntame que te paso, lo que tú necesitas es que alguien te escuche y yo estoy aquí.

-¿Potter que no entiendes? no me molestes más… si necesito algo te buscaré

Me Quite la capa de invisibilidad mientras Potter aun asimilaba mis palabras. Camine hacia la sala común y volví a mi tortura: ver a Draco con Hermione.

Cuando llegue Hermione ya se había ido, Draco estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón más grande se veía muy atento al libro por lo que me seguí derecho y me acerque a Astoria que me veía curiosamente.

-Panss, no es porque me interese o algo por el estilo… ¿tienes problemas con Draco?-

-Si me vas a hablar de Draco… mejor no me hables-

No es que no quisiera hablar con Astoria, pero El tema Draco- Pansy estan peleados ya me empezaba a aburrir. Me levante y me dirigí con Draco que al parecer ahora si noto que había pasado enfrente de él.

-Pansy, tenemos que hablar, pero no enfrente de todos… vamos a tu habitación ¿te parece? –

Draco sonaba tranquilo y con un tono de voz amable, como no resistirme a ese tono de voz. Llegamos a mi habitación y Draco borro la pequeña sonrisa que traía antes de entrar a mi recamara

-Puedes empezar a hablar, seguro nadie nos oye, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente?

-¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa últimamente? ¡Me pasas tu Pansy! No puedes seguir pretendiendo que no te importa que yo este Hermione, vamos Pansy todos saben que estas asi por mi culpa, y tu eres la unica que no se quiere dar cuenta…, por tu culpa todos me preguntan qué te pasa, porque te ven tan débil que les da miedo preguntar, hasta el estúpido de Potter se preocupo por ti… ¿no lo tienes Pansy? eso no está bien…

-Draco, lo siento si soy yo la causa de tus problemas, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré me quieras o no me quieras, espera un minuto… ¿Qué dijiste de Potter?

-Si ya me dijo Hermione, que Potter estuvo contigo y que fue capaz de dejar su entrenamiento por irte a buscar ¿esta es tu revancha? ¿Enamorarte de mi peor enemigo solo porque yo lo hice con tu peor enemiga?

-yo, yo, yo no… ¡yo no estoy enamorada de Potter! Es la primera vez que le dirijo la palabra a Potter y tú crees que ya me enamore de él…

-no importa este tema viene después… solo comprende que si te quiero y mucho pero no de la manera que tu esperas que yo te quiera-

Me abrazo y se separo de mi cuando oyó que me había quejado cuando me tomo el brazo. Alzo la manga de mi blusa y vio los dos enormes moretones

-¿Qué te Paso? Sé que uno fue mi culpa, no era mi intención tomarte tan fuerte del brazo, no sabes cómo lo lamento, pero ¿yo provoque los dos?

- no te preocupes Draco, sé que no era tu intención lastimarme, no el otro me lo provoque con un candelabro….

-¿entonces…? ¿Todo bien?

-si, me parece que todo bien- le di un abrazo muy fuerte- solo una cosa más, no me gusta Potter, y jamás me podría enamorar de él.

**lo se, lo se, se que han de estar pensando que me pase un poco con la actitud de Draco, pero cuando uno se enamora es capas de todo... y Draco, digamos que no tiene el mejor caracter del mundo. En fin espero que les haya gustado espero ver reviews!**

**besos,**

**Paola :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**creo que me eh tardado un poco en continuar el fic, pero no eh tenido tiempo para actualizar, entre los examenes y el final del semestre,, se vuelve imposible acutualizar. Pero aqui esta el capitulo que espero que les guste! ahora si las dejo leer...**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Harry Potter Pov:

Había pasado una semana y Pansy seguía sin aparecer, había empezado a preocuparme de no verla por el castillo, pero Hermione me tranquilizaba diciéndome que ella la veía cuando estaba con Malfoy en la sala común de slytherin, últimamente se la pasaba ahí tanto tiempo que los últimos trabajos que entregamos me los copio porque no le dio tiempo de hacerlos, porque estaba con Malfoy.

-Harry, mira ahí está Pansy…

-¿Pansy? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas Pansy?

-¡Harry ya se va! Corre si es que quieres alcanzarla- Gritó Hermione desesperadamente

Grité su nombre antes de llegar a ella, para que ella pudiera detenerse. Pero no lo hizo solo me miro unos segundos y siguió su camino. Corrí lo más que pude pero solo me ayudo que Zacharias Smith iba corriendo y choco con Pansy

-¡fíjate Smith! Deja de comportarte como un idiota

-lo siento Pansy, lo siento. Sabes que no era mi intención ¿te lastime?

-¡no me toques! Ya, ya quítate de mi Camino…. – volteo a verme- ¡Potter! Tenía mucho sin verte…

-¿le hablas a Potter? No puede ser…. Jamás creí que alguien como tú le dirigiera la palabra a Potter

-¿acaso no te dijo Pansy que te fueras? ¿Pansy, te parece si me acompañas a la cabaña de hagrid?

-No te metas Potter, es cosa entre la señorita y yo…

-¿yo? ¿Contigo y el guardabosques?

-lo sabía Potter, Pansy no le hablaría a un idiota como tú…

-Zachy no es tu problema, asi que ¡lárgate! Y tú también Potter, que no estoy de humor para estar aguantando a un par de idiotas.

Smith se quedo un poco más de tiempo rogándole a Pansy un poco de atención, yo le había hecho caso y me había alejado de ella. Al menos esta vez la volvía a ver como era antes, altanera, mandona y caprichosa, ya no lloraba y eso me dejo en paz. Pansy empezaba a despertar en mi una nueva curiosidad, no sé bien si es curiosidad o un cierto interés, lo que si sabía es que Pansy era diferente, no me hacía sentir lo mismo que Ginny, a ella solo la llegue a ver como una hermana pequeña y eso es lo que llevo a que termináramos, lo bueno es que terminamos de la mejor manera aun somos amigos y aun la siento como una pequeña hermana a la cual proteger.

Al siguiente día de que Pansy me pidió que me alejara de ella, Hermione Ron y yo estábamos en la biblioteca como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione preocupándose de que Ron y yo no nos distrajéramos con nada, Era bueno estar los tres juntos de nuevo ya empezaba a extrañar a Hermione ya que ella ahora pasaba todo el tiempo con Malfoy pero como los slytherin habían ido a Hogsmeade, ella tenía la oportunidad de adelantar los trabajos para que cuando Malfoy volviera pudiera estar más tiempo con él.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi trabajo que Snape había dejado cuando Ron me comentó que Pansy estaba en el fondo de la biblioteca completamente sola, Me acerque hacia ella al principio me miro molesta por haberla interrumpido pero segundos después me sonrió delicadamente, tomo mi mano y salimos de la biblioteca rumbo al jardín.

-Pense que estarías en Hogsmeade… Con Malfoy y su ejército de amigos

-perdí mi permiso…- Saco un papel arrugado de su bolso y me mostro el permiso

-¿y por qué decidiste "perder" tu permiso?

-la verdad es que no quería ir, tuve que hacerle un Drama a Draco para que no me dejara a Goyle para que me "cuidara" pero sé que ese cuidar es sigue a Pansy a todos lados, pero bueno, siento haberte corrido asi pero Zachy me despeara y no se habría ido si tu no lo hubieras hecho… veras el fue mi novio y aun le cuesta trabajo asimilar que ya no somos novios y sigue molestando y haciendo escenitas de celos y cosas asi es un inmaduro… ¿crees que puedas sacar tu capa?

-si claro, ¿te da pena que te vean conmigo?

-si…, bueno es que es raro sabes, yo contigo; No te lo tomes a mal pero si quieres mi amistad tendrá que ser asi, en secreto, como ya te había dicho no quiero más problemas con Draco y no quiero que tu tengas Problemas con Hermione o peor que al rato venga la Weasley menor a hacerme una escenita…

-Por Hermione no te preocupes, por Ginny ella ahora es feliz y nosotros nos dejemos claro que no nos queremos más que como un par de hermanos. si no quieres que te vean conmigo ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo?

-te tome la palabra Potter, creí que me habías dicho que cuando necesitara a alguien te buscara y eso es lo que hice pero mira que si te molesta mejor me voy… total sé que muchos mueren por tener unos minutos conmigo

- Vamos Panss, tu sabes que no me refiero a que no quiero pasar tiempo contigo, de hecho paso un bueno tiempo contigo, ¿deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido no? Digo, yo creo que a Malfoy no le moleste, el está con mi mejor amiga y yo puedo estar con su mejor amiga, aparte a él no le importará mucho, ahora está el con Hermione

Se quito rápido la capa y se alejo rápido de mí, me miro seriamente y se alejó. Camine tras de ella, jale su brazo para que se detuviera y volvió a quejarse de el dolor en los brazos, gracias a los moretones que seguro Draco le provoco.

-no era mi intención decirlo, hablo sin pensar… por favor Pansy ¿me perdonas?

-solo porque… la próxima vez piensa antes de hablar recuerda que aun me duele que Malfoy este con una... con Hermione

Volvió a sentarse alado de mí y coloco la capa encima de los dos. Estuvimos platicando de cosas normales, aprendí a que equipo de Quidditch le iba, que le encanta el pastel de calabaza, sus días preferidos son los días nublados y cosas de lo más natural. Estuvimos platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, todo iba perfecto ella había dejado de mencionar a Malfoy casi desde la primera media de la plática. Me Comentaba sobre su familia el poder que tenían en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle, Su padre era un gran empresario y su mamá solo se dedicaba al cuidado de la mansión Parkinson. Yo no le conté mucho sobre mi familia solo que vivía con mis tíos muggles y ella dijo que algún día le gustaría conocerlos, yo claro, lo tome como un chiste. Era demasiado extraño estar con Pansy en la noche escondidos bajo mi capa y hablando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llegar Malfoy y nos iba a descubrir pero nada de eso paso.

Ya se hacía tarde asi que acompañe a Pansy hasta la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido esperando que Malfoy o cualquier otro estúpido la viera conmigo, pero el cuidado al abrir la puerta fue en vano, ya que exactamente del otro lado estaba Malfoy recargado en la puerta con una mano sobre la cadera y la otra acomodando su pelo. Pansy sonrió al verlo pero el solo me miraba con odio, como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vi

-¿vienes a recoger a Hermione, Potter? Ella tiene mucho que se fue, dijo que te iba a buscar…

-en realidad no venía a eso, pero si dices que Hermione se fue yo también debería de hacerlo

-Pansy ve a tu recamara, yo tengo que hablar con Potter… - dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-Pero Draco… yo quiero estar aquí

-Panss, por favor ve a tu alcoba…

-Déjala Malfoy, yo soy el que se va, adiós Pansy descansa

-¡TU NO TE MUEVES DE AHI! Tenemos que Hablar Potter, no me gusta que estés hablando con Pansy, porque qué casualidad que ninguno de los dos estuvieron desde que llegue de Hogsmeade… - gritó Malfoy inmediatamente

-¡Draco! Deja a Potter en paz, ¿crees que yo estaría con él? Yo estuve leyendo todo el tiempo en el jardín, y me acabo de encontrar a Potter en el pasillo preguntándome por Hermi, no estés de problemático y ya deja que Potter se vaya.

Draco la miro con duda, pero después Pansy sonrió y el también.

-ya hablaremos luego Potter, ahora lárgate de mi sala común…

_**espero sus reviews! cualquier comentario sobre el capitulo es bienvenido! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero en fin aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, Aqui veremos ya un poco más de Harry y Pansy. Yo digo que este capitulo es el más largo hasta ahora, pero bueno los dejo leer. **

**Capitulo 4:**

Pansy Pov:

Había sido un día de lo más raro, simplemente raro. Solo espero que Draco no haya visto a Potter después de que supuestamente se fue a dormir, me quede pensando toda la noche que habría pasado, claro en estas circunstancia nadie habría podido dormir. Justo cuando me estaba quedado dormida, Astoria me despertó, mi despertador humano.

-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy Dormida? Ahora que quieres…-

-Lo siento Pansy, pero es que Draco me mando, me dijo que quería hablar contigo, está afuera, dijo que es urgente…-

-que espere, tengo que arreglarme. Ahora cepíllame el cabello, rápido que Draco me espera.

Astoria peino mi cabello con una diadema verde y después me ayudo a maquillarme un poco y a vestirme con el uniforme de la casa. Cuando terminamos salí y Draco estaba sentado en la sala común con un gran libro y vestía con ropa muggle.

-¿Qué Pasa Draco?- dije secamente

-Hola nena, buenos días, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-dime ya que es lo que quieres, tengo hambre…

-tranquila nena- se acerco a mí y me beso muy cerca de labios- Solo quiero decirte que hoy iré con Hermione a Londres, conseguimos un permiso , pero en fin no estaré, y quiero que estés hoy con Potter, ¿entendiste?

-¿con Potter? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-si, ahora que según Potter, son amigos me servirá, podre sacarle la información que sea necesaria para dársela al señor tenebroso, no se enamóralo o has algo para que te de información importante Porque Hermione no es tan tonta como para decirme lo que necesito. Asi que no quiero que pierdas esa lo que según llaman amistad. Que Patético es Potter…

-Draco no me puedes pedir algo asi. ¡No lo haré! Harry se ah portado muy bien conmigo…

Draco tomo mi brazo fuertemente y me llevo del otro lado de la sala común donde no había casi nadie. Se acerco lentamente a mi miro mis labios, sonrió y después me aventó contra el librero, los libros cayeron junto con mi cuerpo. Empecé a sentir un dolor espantoso en el dedo, lo observe y estaba cubierto de sangre. Me levanté corriendo hacia el baño, lave mi dedo y lo cubrí con un poco de papel para que dejara de sangrar, solo Salí del baño cuando ya casi no salía sangre; afuera estaba Draco con la mirada hacia abajo cuando me miro, sonrió.

-¿Cómo sigues bebe? ¿Paro la sangre?-

-¡No te acerques!-

-Panss, lo siento, sabes que no era mi intención… no quería, enserio que no quería lastimarte.-

-¡nunca es tu intención! Siempre me haces lo mismo Draco, me lastimas y después esperas que no te reclame o te diga algo, pero eso ya no Draco, antes no lo hacía porque estaba hipnotizada contigo, pero esto no se quedara asi…

-¿a dónde vas?

-a la enfermería, y ni se te ocurra seguirme, llegaras tarde con tu noviecita, y no quiero más problemas

Salí rápido de la enfermería, ya que madame Pomfrey dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse, la peor parte fue cuando me pregunto qué había pasado, no supe que decirle. Ella curo rápido mi dedo y me dejo salir en cuanto termino de curarlo. Salí y vi a Ron correr en el pasillo cuando Snape lo detuvo, al parecer lo reprendido por estar corriendo en el pasillo, pero eso me dio tiempo para llegar a él sin tener que correr.

-hola Ron, ¿has visto a Harry?

-¿hola? Sí, bueno no…, es que mira iba yo corriendo…

-¡rápido! ¿Lo viste o no?

-esta con Dumbledore…

Ni siquiera espere a que Weasley terminara De hablar, fui corriendo a la oficina de Dumbledore pero, ¿Cómo demonios iba a subir? No tenía la contraseña, asi que espere hasta que Harry Bajó

-Era Verdad- mencionó Harry riéndose

-¿de qué hablas, Potter?

-Hola Pansy- me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme- verás es que Dumbledore menciono que estabas aquí abajo…. ¿esperándome

Bueno es que…

Me interrumpió y tomo mi mano, justo cuando subimos al primer escalón y el menciono algo como"pastel de zanahoria" y la escalera empezó a subir.

La oficina de Dumbledore era enorme, había tantas cosas, que nunca terminaba de asombrarme con una cosa, porque ya estaba admirando otra. Nunca había pisado la oficina de Dumbledore ni siquiera recuerdo que alguna vez le haya dirigido la palabra, ya que Draco me tenía prohibido hablar con él y solo porque a él no le simpatizaba El viejo director. El estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio y leía un viejo libro grande, grueso y lleno de polvo.

-Buenos Días, señorita Parkinson ¿Cómo sigue ese dedo? - dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Señor, ustedes es increíble, ¿Cómo sabía que Pansy estaba abajo esperándome?

Digamos que es… intuición , no ah contestado mi pregunta señorita Parkinson

La verdad es que aun me daba un poco de miedo hablar con Dumbledore, enserio que nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y mucho menos dirigiéndome la palabra… ¿mi dedo? ¿Cómo es que supo?

-no sedé que me habla Señor- dije escondiendo mi dedo ensangrentado

-ambos sabemos bien de que hablo señorita…

-disculpe señor, pero yo soy el que probablemente no sabe de qué habla, cambiando de tema ¿Qué le parece mi propuesta?

- oh, cierto Harry. Señorita Parkinson, ¿le gustaría acompañar a Harry a Londres?, verá les concederé el permiso de salir por tres días si usted acepta.- dijo Dumbledore por fin viéndome

-Señor, lo siento, pero no entiendo porque yo tendría que ir con Potter a Londres ¿y mis clases? No quiero que mi promedio baje más.

-Seguro que unos días fuera de la escuela y de los que la rodean le caerían muy bien- menciono un poco más fuerte, o al menos asi me pareció- y por sus calificaciones, no te preocupes harán créditos extras en Londres, les eh encomendado una misión es por eso que los mando tres días.

-¿créditos extras? Y quisiera saber donde dormiré esos tres días, mis padres no tienen casas en el mundo muggle, mi padre siempre ah querido comprar una, ya que también trabaja para el mundo muggle, pero mi madre y yo no queremos. Y en el caldero chorreante no me pienso quedar ni un solo día.

-¿Qué tal mi casa Pansy? Seguro que ahí estaremos muy bien, mi primo fue a un campamento, asi que no tendrás molestias, aparte hay una habitación disponible. Anda Pansy, seguro que la pasaremos bien, nos podremos conocer un poco mejor, y ayudaremos a Dumbledore. Y una vez mencionaste que te gustaría conocer a mi familia, y bueno mis tíos son lo único que se le puede llamar familia.

No sé ni cómo acepte, pero Dumbledore y Harry tenían razón, salir de la escuela me caerían muy bien, y más si seria con Harry y su familia, seguro que la pasaremos muy bien. Asi que ese mismo día en la noche saldríamos de la escuela.

Llegue a la sala común de slytherin y convoque a Millicent y a Astoria en la recamara. Primero las puse a que empacaran mis cosas en lo que yo me retocaba el maquillaje y me vestía con ropa muggle. Ninguna de las dos me pregunto nada, solo me obedecían y guardaban la ropa necesaria para tres días y de vez en cuando adulaban mi ropa. Hasta que Astoria se dio cuenta que yo ya vestía ropa muggle. Se quedo extrañada observándome o tal vez envidiándome la verdad es que ya no se diferenciar. Pero ella miraba atentamente

-¡¿Qué? Deja de verme asi…

- lo siento Panss, pero observaba tu dedo ¿te duele? Y ¿A dónde es que vas que necesitas ropa muggle?

- puedes ir a ver si Draco llego ya…

Astoria dejo lo que estaba haciendo e inmediatamente salió, bloquee la puerta después de que salió.

-se fue, sabes que confió más en ti… se que tu también te preguntas a donde voy, la verdad es que voy a Londres, no te puedo decir con quien porque seguro lo pensaras cerca de Draco y él sabrá con quien fui, asi que es mejor que no sepas con quien voy. No quiero más problemas con Draco, como sabes me voy por tres días esta misma noche, quiero que te encargues de Draco, ya sabes que no haga estupidez con Hermione y no permitas que ella se te acerque.

-claro Panss, no te preocupes ya sabes que yo ayudo en lo que puedo… y ese dedo ¿fue Draco otra vez? Sabes, que él no tiene derecho a tratarte asi.

No mencione nada, odio cuando Millicent tiene razón, se que Draco no podía tratarme asi y era peor que yo no digiera nada, los únicos que sabían cuando Draco me lastimaba era Milli… y Harry.

Terminaron de empacar mis cosas y yo de arreglarme, asi que Salí de la habitación, Astoria y Draco estaban afuera, me despedí de Astoria y a Draco lo ignore totalmente. No pensaba darle explicaciones a donde es que iba, asi que simplemente lo ignore y me encamine hacia la torre de Astronomía donde vería a Harry y a Dumbledore para partir hacia casa de Harry. Draco me alcanzo justo antes de llegar a la torre.

-Panss, ¿pensabas irte sin despedir?

-Si- conteste seriamente

-vamos Panss, lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer, al menos despídete de mi…

-Adiós Draco, tengo que irme

Tomo mi brazo para impedirme ir y me abrazo fuertemente, pude sentir como su olor se penetraba en mi nariz, trate de zafarme de ese abrazo pero el susurro en mi oído _"feliz viaje". _

Subí como pude las escaleras hasta llegar arriba, ya que traía varias maletas y estaban muy pesadas. Cuando entre Harry corrió a auxiliarme con las pesadas maletas. Dumbledore me saludo y note que Harry no llevaba equipaje, solo llevaba a su lechuza. Probablemente el tiene lo necesario alla. Asi que el cargo mi equipaje en todo el viaje. Dumbledore hizo que Harry y Yo nos tomáramos de las manos y nos apunto con la varita, menciono que sería mejor que cerráramos los ojos para no marearnos. Pronto sentí que mis pies tocaban tierra, asi que abrí los ojos. Estábamos afuera de una casa, Dumbledore ya no estaba.

-¿lista? – Harry volvió a tomar mi mano, y yo simplemente lo deje

-¿a dónde ah ido Dumbledore? Creí que vendría con nosotros.

-No, el nos alcanzara después, pero ven vamos. Ahí que entrar que pronto empezara a nevar.

Entramos y la casa parecía muerta, no se oía ni un solo ruido. Nunca había estado en un casa muggle, pero se veía verdaderamente aburrida. Harry me llevo directo a la sala y vi que había gente en la sala, pero al parecer ninguno de los muggles se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, o tal vez la ignoraban.

-Buenas noches- interrumpí el absurdo silencio

-Ven Panss, seguro que tienes hambre… ¿Qué te apetece comer? -Iba camino hacia la cocina cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguía - ¿Qué pasa?

-no piensas presentarme, dormiré aquí tres días, por favor dime que ellos saben que dormiré aquí…

-Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia ella es Pansy Parkinson, una compañera de la escuela ¿feliz? Ven ahora vamos a cenar algo.

-¿Parkinson? – pregunto extrañado el señor regordete.

-Si asi es señor, ese es mi apellido…

-¿tu padre se llama Anthony Parkinson?

-si, como es que sab…

No termine de hablar cuando el señor ya estaba besando mi mano. Al Parecer El tío de Harry conocía a mi Padre.

-seguro que tu padre te ah comentado algo de mí, soy su trabajador preferido…

- la verdad es que no… bueno con permiso

-bueno, seguro que lo hará… no olvides comentarle que estuviste por aquí, Petunia ya va a preparar algo de cenar.

- no tío Vernon, mejor saldremos a cenar, gracias.

Dejamos mi equipaje en el cuarto de huéspedes, era grande y muy cómodo asi que no me queje. Le pedí a Harry tres minutos para arreglarme, me puse unos vaqueros obscuros y una playera de manga corta color verde y amarre mi cabello en una coleta. Cuando termine de arreglarme fui a buscar a Harry, el discutía con sus tíos pero me observo y dejo de hacerlo, tomo de nuevo mi mano, ya me estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciéramos y salimos de la casa.

No sabía en donde estaba, solo que estaba con Harry en algún restaurante en Londres, era todo lo que sabía, y todo lo que necesitaba, para pasar una buena noche. No tardamos mucho cenando asi que volvimos pronto a la casa. Los tíos de Harry ya dormían, asi que Harry y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

-Lo siento, mis tíos son un poco diferentes y muggles claro…

- creo que los podre soportar, y le hablare a mi padre sobre tu tío para que no te molesten.

-gracias, me harías un gran favor- ambos reímos fuertemente- nunca había conocido tu risa, me agrada más que tu llanto.

- lamento que me hallas conocido en el peor momento de mi vida, ver a Draco con Hermione, creo que nunca será fácil. Yo no sé cómo soportas verlos juntos…

-bueno creo que la diferencia es que a mí no me gusta Hermione, y si Malfoy la hace feliz, yo no tengo problemas…

- a mi ya no me gusta Draco, eh abierto mis ojos y me eh dado cuenta que el no es el único en el mundo… hay más personas

-¿como quien?- Se acerco a mi lugar

- no lo sé, alguien…- desvié mi mirada de sus ojos verdes.

- me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello recogido, te queda bien… aunque sé que estas acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos asi que el mío es insignificante

-gracias Harry, la mayoría de los cumplidos son de envidia y no de que en verdad lo sientan, el tuyo es el más importante.

- se acerco un poco más a mí, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba nervioso y un poco ansioso, estaba tratando de descifrar que es lo que quería hacer, cuando de repente me besó tiernamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews ya saben cualquier comentario sobre el fanfic es bien recibido.**

**Sus reviews me hacen feliz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Fanfiction! lo sé tenia mucho que no subia el capitulo pero no habia tenido tiempo de continuar la historia y mi computadora se formateo varias veces, en fin el capitulo no es muy largo, espero lo disfruten**.

Harry Potter POV:

-¡Potter! ¿Que está mal contigo?

-Pa... Pansy yo no quería hacerlo…

-cállate, no me importa si querías o no, lo hiciste… muévete

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡a Dormir! A donde más podría ir… ahora déjame en paz y ni si te ocurra acercarte a mí. Buenas Noches- Se paró rápidamente, subió corriendo las escaleras, claro sin perder el estilo ni un segundo, miro hacia mí, pero rápido se volteo y azotó la puerta.

¿Pero que me había ocurrido? ¿Besar a Parkinson? ¡Eso no es Posible! El mundo se está volviendo loco, como es que yo no haya podido resistir a besarla, ¿Por qué yo? No quiera ser otro de esos idiotas que se enamoran de ella esperando que ella les corresponda; simplemente no quiero ser de esos idiotas, pero me es imposible, ella es tan irresistible, tenía tantas ganas de comérmela a besos, no sé si es su aroma su manera de verme a los ojos, su encantadora sonrisa, su cabello con un aroma delicioso, o simplemente es su personalidad encantadora y desafiante. Fui a dormirme pensando en ella, en los mejor tres segundos que habían durado ese beso, con sabor a él labial de uva que estaba usando esa noche. Pase por su cuarto y la luz aún seguía prendida ¿estaría ella también pensando en mí, de la misma manera que yo lo hago? Dude en tocar o no, pero ella había dicho que no me acercara a ella, así que seguí mi camino hacia mi recamara, y enseguida me quede dormido, soñando… con Parkinson.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal, para poder preparar el desayuno para Pansy, Tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando entre a la cocina. Pansy estaba detrás de la puerta del refrigerador sacando un poco de leche y sirviéndola en un vaso. Se asustó un poco cuando me vio que casi tira el vaso. Trate de ayudarla pero me asombro más ver la mesa llena de comida lista para desayunar. Desde pan francés hasta huevos con jamón, jugo y fruta.

-¿Parkinson tu preparaste esto? –

-no seas ingenuo Potter, lo pedí.

-¿Cómo que lo pediste? ¿A quién?-

-bueno encontré una hojita pegada en el refrigerador de comida a domicilio y pedí un poco de todo… use algo llamado ¿teléfono? –

-Sí, así se llama… ¿pero cómo…?

-lo pague? Mi padre me dio dinero Muggle por cualquier cosa que necesitara, y creo que tus tíos y tu han hecho por mí, ahora desayuna un poco. – Dijo Pasándome un plato con pan francés – Por cierto, te mandaron una carta, toma.

Mis tíos no tardaron mucho en bajar a desayunar, ni siquiera notaron que había demasiada comida, solo adularon un poco a Pansy, claro es la hija del jefe, dieron las gracias a Pansy por la comida y a mí me fulminaron con la mirada. Supongo que fue por dejar que Pansy prepara la comida. Yo me quede en la cocina limpiándola mientras oía que mis tios le comentaban a Pansy que ya se iban, que iban a tardar un poco y que cualquier emergencia no confiara en mí, y que ella tenía que marcar a tía Petunia por cualquier cosa.

-Parkinson, creo que deberías de cambiarte de ropa, por algo más… comido

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Tiene que ver con la carta de Dumbledore?

-¿co- como es que sabes….? Bueno en fin es lo de menos, ese vestido y los tacones no son ropa cómoda, ve a ponerte unos vaqueros y una playera sencilla.

No me repelo nada y subió a cambiarse tal y como yo le dije, mientras yo preparaba lo del viaje. Guarde en una mochila comida, un poco de ropa, y algunos libros que Hermione me había prestado. La verdad es que me encantaba ese vestido pero Dumbledore nos había pedido ir a varios lugares, donde a Pansy le costaría trabajo sentirse cómoda.

Nuestro primer lugar en la lista era el caldero chorreante, donde encontraríamos a Lupin y a Thonks; Tardamos muy poco en llegar al caldero chorreante, el viaje estuvo cayado Pansy evitaba hablarme y por supuesto verme a los ojos, así que yo también lo evitaba para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Entramos al Caldero chorreante donde Thonks y Lupin estaban sentados en un rincón; Pansy y yo nos acercamos lentamente hacia ellos, ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Pansy conmigo, y por supuesto para algo que Dumbledore nos había mandado.

-Harry que gusto me da verte- dijo Lupin después de un largo abrazo

-Hola Lupin, Thonks, me da mucho gusto verlos ¿Cómo va él bebe?

-increíble Harry, crece muy rápido, será un varón- dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-¿bebe? – dijo Pansy susurrando, pero los tres la volteamos a ver

-¿señorita Parkinson?

-ho…Hola Profesor Lupin- dijo Apenada

-llámame Lupin nada más – le sonrío primero y después la abrazo

Lupin y Thonks nos habían ofrecido de comer, pero estábamos llenos y la comida del caldero chorreante no era muy apetitosa. Así que nos retiramos del caldero chorreante y nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Londres donde llegaríamos al centro del pueblito. Tardamos demasiado en llegar a el pueblo por lo que llegamos a la hora de la comida y casi todos los lugares estaban cerrados.

Thonks y yo iremos a buscar un lugar para comer, hagan lo mismo y nos vemos aquí en una hora por si encontramos algo ¿entendido?- dijo Lupin tomo la mano de thonks y se marcharon sin esperar alguna respuesta de nosotros.

Pansy empezó a caminar sin decirme nada, yo la seguí inmediatamente y empezamos a caminar juntos hacia ningún lugar en particular. Aun no me hablaba mucho, pero yo le hacia la platica sobre como me la pasaba en Hogwarts y le contaba mis aventuras en casa de Ron. También evitaba mencionar mucho a Hermione porque ella solo bajaba la vista y suspiraba, yo se que aun le duele la relación de Malfoy y Hermione pero ella tiene que entender que ella no tiene lugar en esa relación.

Como Pansy ya se había cansado de caminar, nos sentamos en las bancas de un parque que habíamos encontrado.

-¿tienes sed?- pregunte para interrumpir el silencio incomodo

-si, un poco…- dijo casi sin abrir la boca

-ahorita te doy agua- Le sonreí y ella se sonrojo

-¡a ver Potter! ¿Por qué demonios te preocupas tanto por mí?

-no se Pansy, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero preocuparme por ti por que…

-¡no Harry! Lo nuestro nunca puede ser, ¡nunca! Simplemente es imposible en pensar en alguna posibilidad de que tú y yo estemos juntos

- Pansy sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti…

-¡no me hables así Potter! Y sabes que ya vámonos que seguro Lupin ya ah de estar preguntándose donde estamos…

-yo quiero hablar del tema Pansy, para mi tampoco es normal sentir esto, en especial porque no tengo mucho de tiempo de conocerte… no se que me pasa Pansy…

-yo tampoco se que me pasa contigo, y es por eso que no quiero hablar del tema, simplemente no quiero ¿te quedo claro? No sé, siento que solo lo hacemos porque Draco y Hermione están juntos y aun no nos cabe en la cabeza que yo no tendré más a Draco y tu no entiendes que tu mejor amiga te cambio por tu enemigo.

-¿enserio crees que es por eso Pansy?

-no, no se si sea la razón, pero es la única razón coherente que le encuentro a esta situación tan estupida ahora vámonos.

Regresamos en silencio como era de esperarse. En el camino iba pensando en la conversación que recientemente había tenido con ella, no era mi imaginación ella también sentía algo por mi, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos sentir algo por el otro. Era raro muy raro que yo sintiera algo tan fuerte por Pansy y era aun más raro que ella sintiera algo por mi…

**¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado ¿creen que los deveria de hacer sufrir un poco más? una ultima pregunta ¿les gusta que los capitulos sean asi de cortos o los quieren más largos? Gracias Por sus favorites, sus alertas y sus reviews enserio me hacen muy feliz. **


End file.
